1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a rack-and-pinion steering apparatus, there is proposed a technique in which an elastic body is interposed between a rack end and a housing, and the elastic body is elastically deformed in order to absorb a shock between the rack end (first stopper) fixed to the rack shaft (steered shaft) and the housing (second stopper) which houses the rack shaft (refer to Patent Literature 1 (JP-UM-A-6-69061).